onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Drip
| jname = ドリップ | rname = Dorippu | ename = Drip | first = Chapter 598; Episode 518 | affiliation = Impostor Straw Hat Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Kazuya Nakai }} Drip is a member of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates who was masquerading as the real Sanji. Appearance Drip is a pale, very skinny man with a bags under his eyes and a long pointed chin. His hair is parted similarly to Sanji, only much more messy. He wears a suit like the real Sanji, only loose fitting and not double breasted with black dress shoes. His overall hairstyle is loosely based on the poster of Sanji. Ironically, even though Sanji's wanted poster looks nothing like the original, Drip is the one who most resembles (physically) his character, along with Duval (pre-face rearrangement). Personality Unlike the real Sanji and Zoro, he has a good relationship with the Fake Zoro. Out of all the Imposter Straw Hats, Drip (along with Fake Zoro) has shown to be among the most perceptive of the Impostors, quickly identifying the real Chopper, deducing that Luffy (in disguise) might have connections with the real Straw Hats (although Luffy's attitude made it clear he knew them, and they did not know he was the real Luffy), and luring him to the Fake Luffy without arousing Luffy's suspicion. Upon the truth coming out, he was discovered to be very cowardly, begging Caribou for mercy. Abilities and Powers Drip's combat abilities were never seen. Typical of a fraud, he is very weak as he could not do a thing when he was caught in Caribou's grip, and passed out quickly. However, compared to Manjaro who loses stamina quickly he could still run. History Return to the Saboady Archipelago Drip is first seen with the fake counterparts of Zoro, Robin and Chopper. When the four of them saw the real Chopper, they assume that he was left behind when the real Straw Hats disappeared two years ago. They then plan on capturing him and discarding the fake counterpart to make themselves look more realistic. Shortly after that, the fake Robin and fake Chopper are captured by some unknown men, and the fake Zoro and Drip lead the real Chopper (who believed they were real at the time) back to their boss. Black tells them to forget about Cocoa (fake Robin), which drives Chopper away. Upon reporting that he is the real Chopper, the fake Luffy orders the fake Zoro and Drip to capture him. The two fakes, unable to find the real Chopper, encounter the real Luffy, who is disguised with a cloak and fake mustache at the time. Though suspicious of his connections with the real Straw Hats, they fail to recognize him as the real one, but brings him back to their boss, as Luffy believed them to be the real Sanji and Zoro. Shortly after returning to the gathering, the Marines, along with Sentomaru and two Pacifistas attacks the pirates. Sentomaru easily defeats the fake Luffy and PX-5 reveals to the recruits that their "boss" is Demalo Black, a low-level pirate with a bounty of merely 26,000,000. Seeing the fury of the new recruits, Drip, along with the remaining fake counterparts, runs out of fear of being killed. When Luffy is forced to reveal himself due to the Pacifista's scanning scope, Fake Zoro, Drip, and fake Sogeking all foams at the mouth in terror and shock. Drip and the other fake Straw Hats (save Demalo Black, Cocoa, and fake Chopper) somehow escaped the battle but were held captive by Caribou and Coribou. As Coribou prepares to bury them alive, the fakes beg unsuccessfully for their lives, making claims that Black forced them to do the impersonations. Caribou, refusing to listen, grabs Drip and uses his Logia Devil Fruit power to envelop Drip in his element to suffocate him. Fake Sogeking then attacks Caribou with a bazooka but Caribou absorbs the shot, revealing to be a Logia Devil Fruit user. Drip struggles pointlessly for a while, and then starts twitching and shivering. He soon loses consciousness and stops moving. Along with Caribou's intention to bury them all alive, Drip's current status is unknown. Other Appearances Other Media *Drip is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Imposter Straw Hat Pirates. References Site Navigation de:Drip Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Smokers Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists